Ruki and Juri's Excellent Adventure
by Kitsune Yoru-chan
Summary: When Ruki and Juri, two girls from S3 of Digimon, are trying to get an A on their last history report, they attempt many ways to get a good grade...but they never expected to be drawn back into the previous digimon seasons! Very halarious, fun read.
1. The History Report

Chapter one--The History Report

A ginger-haired girl slowly opened her violet eyes. One might think they were cool and soft; however, they were blazing with the fire of her soul. She was definetly punk. Sitting up, she tossed the covers of her bed off her curled body and walked slowly to her dresser. Opening the top drawer, she lifted a jar of hair gel and smeared it into the long locks hanging down her shoulders, then tied them back with a ponytail. She quickly changed into jeans and a white shirt with a picture of a shattered heart on it and leisurely made her way downstairs. She pulled a jar of peanut butter out of a cabinet and spread it over toast, then sat down to eat. She had just taken a few bites when the door was brutally pounded.

The girl got up and answered the door. A young girl stood there with her hands behind her back. She was wearing a green dress and looked innocent and frail.

"Hey Juri," the ginger-haired girl said politely.

"Ruki Dude!" Juri yelled. "Band practice!" She pulled her hands out from behind her back producing a bright blue electic guitar.

"Party's on!" Ruki shouted, and ran into her house for a minute, then came back with a violet electric guitar. The two girls then tore toward the garage, and Ruki pulled open the door. They quickly plugged their guitars into a huge amplifier and Juri reached for a geeky-looking tape recorder from the seventies. She turned it on and faced it toward them; then the little girls started ripping the chords and recording themselves with the camera.

"I'm Ruki!" Ruki screamed, dancing like a go-go girl in front of the camera and madly attempting to play the guitar in front of her.

"And I'm Juri!" the other girl roared, dramatically bobbing her head at the insane music flowing out of the abused instrument in her rough hands.

"AND WERE THE WYLD STALLYNS!!!!" They screeched together.

Suddenly, the horrible music started shattering the little windows lining the garage walls, and the amplifier went up in flames. Ruki and Juri ran out of the garage choking and coughing.

"Boguss!" Ruki gasped, flinging herself in the front yard, still wet from the morning sprinkler system. "So much for Friday band practice, dude."

"That was must untriumphant," Juri agreed in her rough drawl.

"Come on, dude," Ruki exclaimed suddenly. "We're totally gunna miss school!"

"Totally!" Juri repeated and ran home. Ruki ran inside and changed into her school outfit (why did she dress in her casual clothes in the first place?) and waited for the school bus. Only she was an hour and a half late, so the school bus obviously didn't come, so at noon she decided that the school bus wheel must have deflated or something so she took the two-block walk to school (why did she even wait for the school bus then??) when she got there, History was just starting, so she sat down and stared unintelligently at her teacher.

"Makino?" The teacher snapped. "You're late."

"I waited for the school bus at ten-thirty but it didn't come," Ruki informed her.

All the kids in the class giggled. The teacher ignored them and went on with her lesson. Except you must remember Ruki's brain only has the capacity of one gigobyte, and the history lesson was five gigobytes, and Ruki had already used up her gigobyte on band practice with Juri that morning, so she didn't learn anything in the history lesson.

"Makino?" The teacher said sharply as the bell rang. "Who was Joan of Arc?"

"Noahs wife?" Ruki said randomly. Again all the class giggled at her stupidity. Everyone was streaming out of the classroom and Ruki was about to get up when one evil student grabbed the back of her chair and pulled it back, so she fell backward and the load of unicorn doodles in her hand spilled out all over the place. She got up (somehow) and started picking them up, and it took her a long time so before you know it she was the last one out. Juri meanwhile had been chewing gum in class and was trying to scrape it up off her desk before the teacher saw, so they were, naturally the last ones out.

As the were about to leave the teacher said, "Girls?" they turned around and went to the desk. "You know you have gotten an F in every test in history all your seventh grade and if you don't get an A+ in this one you'll get kicked out," she said. "So I'd study hard."

"I know!" Juri said. "Socrates was a smart historical dude who lived in Grease."

"It's pronounced Soc-ra-tees, not Soh crates," the teacher corrected. "Now go."

So Ruki and Juri were all depressed and went home to Ruki's house to study.

Juri started jumping on Ruki's bed. "Okay, what was the name of the Italian explorer who discovered China and met Genghis Khan?"

"Uhhhhh…." Ruki was half laying down and had her hands behind her back holding her up. "Christopher Colombus?"

"Ruki, it was Marco Polo."

"Oohh…"

"What was the name of the ruler of England when the Declaration of Independence was signed?"

"King Arthur!"

"No, it was George III."

"Hey!" Ruki said. "Let's go to an ice cream parlor and work so we'll concentrate better."

"Okay," Juri nodded.

By now it was getting dark so they walked to the nearest department store and bought jigyundo waffle cones and ate them in the parking lot. They were dripping everywhere and ruining their clothes.

A woman passed by them.

"Hey!" Juri yelled. "Do you remebered the name of the first Pharaoh of Egypt?"

The woman quickened her step to avoid them. Juri sighed.

"Dude, this is not cool," she told Ruki. "If I get kicked out I'll have to move to a milatary school in Alaska."

"That would not rule," Ruki said sadly. "The Stallyns would not live!"

Suddenly a bolt of lightning lit the sky. It flashed down a few feet away from them. In it wake was a telephone booth. The door opened and a teenage boy came out and with him were two girls. Ruki and Juri blinked.

It was _themselves._

"Whhoooaaa…." Ruki said staring. "This is most righteous!"

The other Ruki and Juri walked over to them. "Hey!" They said. "Sup Ruki and Juri!"

Ruki and Juri blinked.

"You're gonna travel into the past with Touma," The other Ruki told them. "And meet the dudes from previous Digimon seasons!"

The two girls were speechless.

"Hey Juri," said Juri, "If you're really us, what number am I thinking of?"

"472!" said the other Juri. Juri gave the other Juri a high five.

"Dude!" Juri said, her eyes still wide.

"We gotta go now to the next day," the other Ruki said. "Catcha later Ruki and Juri!"

Slowly, dubiously, the two girls waved at the other version of themselves. The other girls walked into the telephone booth and bolted into the sky. There was another telephone booth and Touma was standing next to it. "Maybe we should go in that," Ruki whispered to Juri. "We said it was okay so it must be cos I never lie to myself."

* * *

Like it so far? XD I'll put on Chp 2 soon...PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. The Kidnap

So they started toward the boy. "I'm going to show you how to travel into the past," Touma told them. "Capture Koushiro from the first season and Koushiro from the second season and they'll be twice as smart. He can do the report for you."

"Excellent," Ruki said softly.

"So, all you have to do is go in the telephone booth," Touma said. "There's a phone book with the phone numbers to all the five seasons."

"But dude, there's only two seasons" Said Juri.

"Actually I'm from the fifth season which is airing in the English dub right now, theres a season four and you guys make the third season."

"DUDE!!" Juri shouted, dropping her unusually shyness. "You probably watched ME as a KID, right?!?!!"

Touma blinked obviously his pride had been injured by the insane little girl. Then he walked over to another telephone booth (I know they just keep randomly appearing please bear with me) and zapped back into the season five.

Cautiously Ruki and Juri started toward the telephone booth. Eyes wide, they got inside and looked at the telephone book.

"Koushiro will be weaker in the first season," Ruki decided. "So let's capture him there."

So they went inside it and looked at the one page telephone book that had five numbers on it. They dialed for the first season. The telephone booth began to rise and a strong wind picked up. Juri's skirts flew up and she screamed clung onto Ruki. Ruki's ponytail came out and she screamed and clung onto Juri. They zapped through a time vortex and then there was a crash; they looked outside and found themselves at a campsite. It was really hot out but the snow was falling.

"Excellent," Juri whispered.

"I know!" Ruki said, staring.

Seven children younger than them were kneeling in the snow holding their digivices.

"Dude!" Ruki exclaimed. "This is four minutes and twenty-seven seconds into the first episode of season one! LOOK ITS YAMATO!!!!!"

Juri sighed as Ruki started running blindly toward one blonde boy and screaming at the top of her lungs

"OMEGOSHYERYAMATOOMEGOSHOHMESOGSHOHMEGOSSSSHHHHH"

Yamato was clearly horrified and clung to one post on the wooden cabin lodge, and then Mimi attacked Ruki and then the two girls wrestled like freaks with snow flying everywhere. Then Sora and Taichi dogpiled on them and then everyone joined in and it was one heap of arms and legs and teeth. Juri stared on in amazment, was about to tackle them too when she saw Koushiro. She took the ponytail out of her hari and tied it arund his wrists and dumped him in the telephone booth. Then somehow she ripped Ruki away and pulled her into the telephone booth. She dialed for season two.

After a few moments they warped onto a sidewalk. A girl and a boy walked past and another boy was attempting to sneak up on them.

"Leave me along, Daisuke," the girl said darkly without even looking at him.

"DAISUKE?!?!?!" Ruki screeched. "EEEEEWWWW!!!!!"

"Excuse me," Juri said, approaching them. "Do you know where I can find a boy named Kou-"

"DAISUKE DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I WANNA TIE YOU UPSIDEDOWN TO A TREE AND BEAT YOU WITH A WET CAT" Ruki interrupted, barreling into Daisuke.

"Shiro?" Juri said, saidly looking at Ruki and then looking back at Hikari.

Hikari gave Juri Koushie's adress and Juri ripped Ruki away from Daisuke, and they started toward his apartment. When they got there they rang to doorbell. The door opened and a lady came out.

"Peace up," Ruki adressed her.

It was Koushiro's mom. She blinked. "Uhhhh….."

"Do you know where Koushie is?" Juri asked.

She pointed a quaking finger at the school. As soon as they were far enough away she slammed the door.

"Koushie's mom is not a party animal," Ruki decided.

So they started running toward the school, and magically knew where the computer lab (?) was, and burst into the door. A nerdy looking 13-year-old boy was staring at a computer rapping stupidly at the keys. His eyes were to far apart, too big, and lacking irises.

"Dude, I'm flunking history and I need a nerd to give my report," Ruki informed him.

"Hush. Now if I watch this science fiction clip exactly 17.65 times, I should be able to mentally memorize the composition of this fictional vehicle and mentally pick it apart, therefore hopefully being able to phisically copy the pieces allowing me to put them back together and match it with my mental picture. Then I can watch it again and see if my mental picture matches the clip…PRODIGIOUS!!!!!"

"There's your nerd," Juri whispered to Ruki.

"Izzy wanna twinkie?" Ruki cooed, holding a squishy cookie in front of her.

"Shut up!" Juri yelled.

"YOUR BREAKING MY CONCENTRATION!!" Koushiro roared.

"JUST FOLLOW THE STUPID TWINKIE AND DO MY REPORT!!!!" Ruki screamed.

Koushiro glanced behind his shoulders. "I don't eat twinkies. They build up my cholesterol level."

"But it's one of life's pleasures, dude!" Ruki wailed. "You GOTTA have it!!"

"They represent World Peace," Juri put in.

"I don't help losers with school," Koushiro said darkly.

"I GIVYA A BARRELLA TWINKIES!!" Ruki screeched.

"Done!" Koushiro said and stood up.

He followed the girls to the sidewalk where the telephone booth was, but when they got there the sight that greeted them frightened them speechless….

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW!!!! XD 


	3. Stuck in S2!

"KOUSHIE WUDDYA DOOOOOOO"

Ruki ran at him, screaming like a psycho. For S1 Koushiro had taken apart the telephone booth and was staring blankly at the bits of it spread out all over the sidewalk.

He scratched the side of his head, squinted his eyes shut, and grinned nervously. "Uhhh…the composition of this extraordinary telephone booth of time travel fascinated me. I tried to take it apart and put it back together, and well, I umm…"

"What?" Juri demanded.

"Forgot how it went together," Koushiro said.

Ruki opened her mouth to scream, when she saw Juri staring wide-eyed behind her. Ruki followed her gaze and gaped. Two teenage boys were leaving the school. They were walking down the sidewalk toward them.

"ITS TAITAI AND YAMAKINSSSSSSSSSS"

"Yama_what?!?!_" Juri cried. Ruki started tearing off after them, but Juri grabbed her ponytail and she fell on her back. Juri was still holding onto Ruki's ponytail so she fell down too. They picked themselves up and tore after the boys, screaming totally random things. Taichi and Yamato stared blankly at the insane little girls. They came running at them and came to a screetching halt.

"Do_you_wanna go to the _prom_with us??" Ruki said.

"We would have a _most_tri_ump_ant time," Juri put in.

Poor Taichi and Yamato blinked. Then they started yelling, "Mimi Sora Hikari SAVE MEEEEEEEE!!"

"Wanna go into season three with us?" Ruki shouted.

"But there's only a season one," Taichi said.

"No, you make up season two. We're season three," Juri said.

"MIMI HELP MMMMEEEEEEE" Yamato bawled.

The boys didn't move so Ruki and Juri grabbed hold of their shirts and pulled them toward the time machine.

"Koushiros, take care of them," Ruki ordered. "And work together to fix that. We're going to kidnap summore dudes."

So they started down the side walk. School was just getting out for the seventh grade, so they waited behind the wall and watched the children go out until they saw Takeru, Hikari, Iori, Miyako, and Daisuke walk out together. They kidnapped them and herded them into the time machine. There happened to be a tree hanging over the sidewalk where the broken time machine lay…so….

"AHHH DAISUKE" Ruki yelled. She took the ponytail out of her hair and tied up Daisuke's wrists and tied him upside down to a tree and found a wet cat laying around and started beating him with it. Then she drew a picture of Zac Efron on a piece of paper she also found laying around and tied it upside down to a tree and beat it up too.

"I think I found a way to get it fixed," Koushiro from S2 announced. "Anyone have some gum?"

"I do," said Miyako. She took out a huge wad of pink stuff out of her pocket.

"No, I mean gum that hasn't been chewed," Koushiro from S1 said.

"I have some," Takeru called, and passed out to everyone a killer pack of light blue Bubbilicious gum. They all chewed it and Koushiro from S2 collected it, then placed it between two wires.

"Okay, I think I have it," Koushiro announced. "Everyone inside! We need to get back."

"We have seven hours till morning," Ruki shouted, with a brisk look at her watch. "We have plenty of time."

"Better early than late," Iori pointed out.

"Okies lets go!" Taichi yelled.

So they all got inside (how can 11 people get inside one telephone booth?) and warped into the future….

* * *

Chp 4 currently being written--keep refreshing! 


End file.
